FiftyFifty
by zwn
Summary: You have brown eyes, and I have green eyes. I say that's fiftyfifty. Oneshot. James/Lily.


**Name**: Fifty/Fifty  
**Author**: Zwn  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, not the characters (or the profit)  
**Note**: This is a oneshot, and will remain a oneshot. Let me know if you find any grammar misstakes etc. Concstructive criticism is welcome, flaming's not.

* * *

It was an ordinary Sunday afternoon at Godrics Hollow and Lily and James Potter were sitting in the living room. They had snuggled up in the small couch and were both reading. The only sound was the light tapping of the rain against the windows, until:

"You have brown eyes" Lily said suddenly.

James looked up from the newspaper he was currently reading and met his wife's green eyes.

"Yes, yes I have" he smiled, and continued to read.

"And I have green eyes"

"Yes, Honey, you have green eyes" James said, without looking up from the newspaper.

"So, that's like fifty/fifty" she muttered.

"Yes, yes it -" James head shot up, he looked at it wife with a confused face, "what?"

Lily kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling, not answering her husband's confused question.

"You have black hair" she stated.

James answered with a mere nod and stared at his wife with furrowed eyebrows.

"I have red hair"

"Amazing red hair" James corrected her automatically.

"Again; fifty/fifty" she said, seemingly unfazed, but a small smile had crept on to her face at her husband's comment.

James didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, just looking at his wife who was looking very thoughtful (even more so than usual).

"Although you have very, _very _black hair" she added.

Again, the room fell silent.

"So maybe it's like, sixty/forty, or maybe seventy/thirty"

"Okay, sweetie.. I really AM trying to keep up with you - but I've got to be honest, I don't get this"

Lily smiled up at the ceiling.

"Of course you don't" she replied, her simple statement making James even more confused.

She turned towards him and gave the paper a pointed look. "You can keep reading, you know" she said.

James nodded, gave her one last confused glance and picked up the paper.

"And then there's the Quidditch skills" Lily sighed, catching James attention again.

"I have none, and you're full of it" she said gesturing towards him.

James didn't know if he should laugh or worry.

"Yes, I'm good at Quidditch..?" he said slowly.

"Fifty/fifty again, I'd say" Lily nodded.

James shook his head.

"I had an O at my Transfiguration NEWTS, and you had an E" she continued, "that's more than fifty per cent. That's got to be like, what, at least 90"

"Whatever you say, honey, whatever you say" James mumbled.

"About sixty per cent on Excellent Potion skills. 70-80 that it's good at Charms, and it HAS to be good at Defence Against Dark Arts. What with both of us having Outstanding grades in that subject.."

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me, love" James confessed.

Lily flashed him an innocent smile.

"Never mind, honey, never mind" she gestured towards the paper, "continue" she said, then picked up her book and started reading herself.

James shook his head in a confused manor, before starting to read again. They continued reading for another ten minutes before Lily looked up from her book again.

"You think I'm pretty, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do" James said, surprise evident in his voice, "you're the prettiest woman alive, why do you ask?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, but then she opened her mouth again, "do you think I was pretty as a child?" she asked.

James starred at her.

"Erh, what?" he asked, not entirely sure that he had heard her correctly.

"When I was a child… Do you think I was cute?" Lily asked again.

"Yes, honey, you were adorable" James answered with an uncertain smile.

Lily nodded approvingly with a smile.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you think _you _were cute when you were a child?"

"I…" James didn't know what to say, so he kept starring at her.

"Well?" Lily demanded.

"Well, I guess.. You know.. Sure, I looked okay" he shrugged.

Lily nodded again.

"So that's black hair and brown eyes, or red hair and green eyes" she mumbled to herself.

"What about red hair and brown eyes?" she said out loud.

James answered by scratching his head.

"If it's a boy it'll probably look like Molly's oldest" Lily said and stiffed a giggle.

"What will look like Molly's oldest what?" James asked suspiciously.

Lily turned towards him and looked him in the eyes before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth.

"Our baby" she answered.

James starred at her, opening and closing his mouth several times before jumping up from the couch.

"Our bab- baby. Our baby, our, a babe, baby. A little.. Oh My God! We're having a baby?"

"Seeing as I am pregnant, most likely" Lily chuckled.

James sunk down on the couch, kissing Lily quickly before taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

"We're seriously going to have a baby?" he asked her slowly.

"We're seriously going to have a baby" Lily confirmed, just as slowly.

"Yes!" James screamed, hugging her tight, "a little Potter" he said happily.

He let go of her and jumped up again, starting to walk back and forth in the living room - talking to himself excitedly.

"A little Potter! A little marauder to raise.. I mean, a little baby! And, oh my gods, a baby. Holy great Merlin, I'm going to be dad - shit. Oh shit, a baby. Oh my god! A baby!"

He turned towards Lily and hugged her again."A baby!"

Lily laughed, "yes, James, a baby"

They sat down in the couch again, holding hands.

"What about black hair and green eyes?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You know" Lily said turning towards him, she gave him a quick kiss, "I don't really care"

* * *

_The end._


End file.
